The present invention relates in general to an anchor and pertains, more particularly, to an anchor for use in anchoring a boat to a stationary object projecting above, at, or near the water line. The anchor of this invention is an improvement over conventional submerged anchors.
With the conventional anchor it is generally necessary to locate a boat or other buoyant vessel and then drop a weight attached to a line into the water. Ideally, the weight or anchor sinks until it reaches the bottom. The end of the anchor line attached to the boat holds the boat in position relative to the anchor's submerged position, taking into consideration any drift of the boat as the anchor line is drawn tight between the boat and the anchor and any movement of the anchor along the bottom if wind or current are strong enough.
Conventional anchors can be any number of shapes, sizes, weight and designs. Anchor design typically includes a projection or extension intended to lodge in the bottom and hold the boat securely against wind and current.
Any one who fishes is a common user of an anchor and also appreciates the problems that are associated with conventional anchors. The fisherman typically anchors himself at a particular location then desires to remain in a relatively stationary location until time to move on to another location.
Other conventional anchors are specifically designed to drag along the bottom. This provides a controlled movement of the boat. The rate of movement being determined by the bottom surface and the speed of the wind or current, and the particular design of the anchor.
Both of the foregoing anchor designs require some friction with the bottom. They are designed to engage the bottom in an effort to securely hold the boat in a stationary position. There are a number of designs for a bottom engaging device to actually dig into the bottom or less radical extensions or projections that allow the boat to slowly drift. Thus, as long as the wind and currents are not strong enough to overcome the anchor, the boat is either held fast or subject to the desired slow drift.
Some locations prohibit the use of a conventional drop anchor often due to bottom surface conditions. The bottom can be covered by objects with which the anchor or the anchor line could tangle and which could snare the anchor, anchor line, or both. Once entangled the anchor may be lost.
Another drawback associated with the conventional anchor exists since there are several types of impediments with which the anchor or the anchor line or both could become entangled. Fissures in the bottom, rocks, trees, logs, brush or other obstacles either natural or manmade can result in the loss of the anchor.
Another drawback that is a natural outcome of the loss of an anchor is the danger the boat and its occupants are in once the anchor is lost and foul weather comes up placing the boat and its occupants entirely at the mercy of the elements.
Existing make-shift anchoring devices include using a rope to tie the boat to the nearest available fixed object, for example, a tree projecting above the water or located nearby on shore. Docks can also be used to anchor a boat, however, usually at the end of the day.
These alternatives require the boat to either remain at the dock or to be brought up close enough to the projection to allow the boater to make the knot around the projection or the shoreline. This method could require that the boat be brought perilously close to what would otherwise be considered a navigational hazard.
Further, all boat operators are not sufficiently proficient at tying knots to make a safe and sturdy anchor to the object either sticking out of the water or on shore, a dock or some other stationary object. The rope is then pulled taut by the wind or current acting on the boat, thereby holding the boat in a stationary position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved anchor that is adapted to use in locations in which a conventional anchor is not suggested. With the anchor of this invention it has been found that the use of conventional ropes and anchors is not required in questionable locations, for instance in places where use of a drop anchor is not indicated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved anchor that is constructed to permit uncomplicated attachment to a tree or other stationary object to securely hold a boat or other buoyant vessel in a relatively stationary position.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an anchor that may be readily and easily disconnected from a tree, or other object to which it is attached. The anchor of this invention is preferably operated by hand and includes a bias means that tends to tighten the anchor as anchor line tension is increased.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved anchor that is adapted for operation from a boat or other buoyant vessel when use of a conventional anchor is not indicated by local conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anchor that can be used in place of a rope or other line and which is easy to use and operate. The use of the anchor of this invention provides a tree anchor which is economical to produce and use since it should be less prone to loss relative to conventional anchors.